


Пепел к пеплу, прах к праху

by Viviena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles, Alpha Laura Hale, Jealousy, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, pyrokinesis, pyrokinetic Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviena/pseuds/Viviena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз сирота и пирокинетик, которого взяла к себе на воспитание семья Хейлов. Однажды ночью, охотники под предводительством Кейт Арджент пришли убить оборотней. Под воздействием стрессовой ситуации, десятилетний Стайлз сорвался и сжег все вокруг и врагов и свою новую семью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: нецензурная лексика, в основном в исполнении несовершеннолетнего Дерека. 
> 
> Основное действие будет проходить в таймлайне второго сезона, так что будут присутствовать большие адаптированные куски оттуда.
> 
> Беттинг в процессе, будет обновляться по мере прогресса.

Слабый болезненный стон разбудил Дерека. В соседней комнате Стайлз скулил, как щенок с перебитой лапой. Дерек поморщился — звук будто проходился когтями по его оголенным нервам. Из коридора донеслись мягкие шаги, скрипнула кровать и послышался ласковый успокаивающий голос Лоры.

Дерек сжал зубы. Каждую ночь Стайлза преследовали огонь и крики людей, погибших при пожаре. Они были знакомы и Дереку, хотя на самом деле он не видел огня и не слышал криков, но его воображение любезно поставляло и картинку, и звук, и запах. Правда чаще он страдал совсем от других снов. Это были не кошмары, наоборот, ему снилось, что все в порядке — угроза была, его внутренности скручивались от страха, но она миновала, и все живы, а его затапливает только бесконечное, почти болезненное облегчение. Он просыпался и первые пару мгновений еще был уверен, что все так и есть, выдыхал и расслаблено улыбался. А потом приходило осознание реальности, и призрачный нож, застрявший в груди, проворачивался еще раз. Он будто терял их каждый раз заново. Эти сны были хуже тех, что про огонь, но он не мог, ложась под утро, с ужасом и надеждой не ждать их прихода, потому что по крайней мере во сне они были живы. 

Скулеж за стеной перешел в судорожные всхлипы и неразборчивый лепет. Будь он человеком, он бы даже не знал, что с мальчиком что-то не так, но Дерек был оборотнем, и каждый звук эхом отдавался в инстинктивно настороженных ушах. Это было нестерпимо, как если бы он делал это специально, чтобы не дать Дереку спать, специально, чтобы его разжалобить. Будто все слезы в мире могли вернуть хоть одного из них. Дерек поморщился и встал с кровати. Приближался рассвет, но дом был все еще затоплен ночной темнотой. 

У него гудела голова, и шаркая в направлении кухни, он неслышно выдохнул сквозь зубы:

— Когда это уже, блядь, кончится. 

Через пару минут ребенок наконец замолчал. Дерек поставил пакет молока назад в холодильник, и кухня снова погрузилась в сумрак. 

— Что ты сказал? — донеслось из-за спины, и Дерек, на мгновение дезориентированный темнотой после света холодильника, чуть не выронил стакан. То, что он не услышал, как сестра шла по коридору, уже многое говорило о его состоянии. 

Лора стояла в проходе, слегка оперевшись о косяк, и темнота не могла скрыть от Дерека ее измождённое лицо. 

— Давай не будем, — покачал головой он, слишком уставший, чтобы спорить.

— Нет, мы будем. Я дала тебе достаточно времени, чтобы вытянуть голову из задницы, но она явно все еще там. — Несмотря на хрипловатый со сна голос, Лора говорила непривычно серьезно и тяжело, припечатывая каждым словом. Голос альфы. Дерек поежился: он все еще не привык, что теперь Лора была не просто старшей сестрой, а его альфой. Он никак не мог определиться, как держаться с ней, и по большей мере вел себя как раньше — спорил и переругивался. Она не возражала и в основном отвечала тем же, кроме вот таких моментов, когда они оба вставали перед фактом ее нового положения. Лора была удивительно хорошей и зрелой в этой роли, почти как их мама, и Дерек не раз переводил дух, про себя радуясь, что не на него легла эта ответственность. Из него вышел бы отвратительный альфа. Лора же будто инстинктивно знала, что и как делать. Он был согласен с ней во всем, кроме одного.

— Я не могу спать из-за него, а у меня завтра тест. Это была твоя идея, что я должен закончить школу, — сказал он, надеясь, что такой ответ ее удовлетворит, как уже бывало раньше. Он допил молоко и, отвернувшись к раковине, сполоснул стакан. Лора молча наблюдала за ним, очевидно, не собираясь заканчивать разговор. 

— Ты что, серьезно это сейчас? Дерек, ему десять! Это была его семья так же, как и твоя. 

— Да? А по-моему, это была наша семья, в которой мы родились и выросли, а он упал нам на голову пару месяцев назад и... и... — Дерек замолчал, сжав дрожащие кулаки. Ему было семнадцать, еще месяц назад у него была большая счастливая семья и любимая девушка, а сейчас у него не осталось никого, кроме Лоры и этого. И после таких разговоров Дереку казалось, что он отбирает и ее. 

— Ты же слышишь его каждую ночь, видишь, каково ему. 

Дерек развернулся и тяжело посмотрел на нее: время отговорок закончилось, они говорили обо всем на чистоту. Сквозь горячую злость, бежавшую по венам, он почувствовал что-то вроде облегчения. Он никогда не любил ходить вокруг и изъясняться намеками. 

— Да ебал я, каково ему, — медленно, почти по слогам произнес Дерек. Злость, веселыми пузырьками вспыхивающая под кожей, наконец ударила в голову. Его несло, и ему было плевать, потому что наружу рвалось все то, что он держал в себе с ночи пожара. — Эта маленькая тварь, лишила нас всего, а ты носишься с ним, как с родным. Я жалею, что он не сдох тогда с ними, в этом была бы хоть капля справедливости. Я никогда не приму его как часть стаи. Если тебе нужно найти способ отвлечься, поиграть в куклы, — да пожалуйста. Ходи с ним на терапию, корми его таблетками и пой ему на ночь. Но не требуй этого от меня, я и так сдерживаюсь изо всех сил, чтобы не разодрать его на куски. 

Лора на мгновение замерла, ошарашенная его тирадой, а потом оскалилась и ее глаза полыхнули алым. 

— Твое счастье, я знаю, что ты говоришь сгоряча, Дерек. Но видит бог, ты перешел границы. Если тебе не нравится кто-то в этом доме, ты волен катиться на все четыре стороны. Но пока ты здесь, пока ты часть моей стаи — ты будешь слушать меня. Ты не тронешь его и пальцем и не произнесешь ни одного скверного слова, или, клянусь, ты станешь омегой.

Дерек отступил назад, но он улавливал каждую интонацию в ее голосе, слышал ритм ее сердца, и каждое ее слово было словно ударом. У него будто выбили почву из-под ног — Лора была готова его изгнать. А его собственные слова... Дерек сказал именно то, что было у него на душе, то, чего он сам до конца не осознавал, пока не произнес вслух. Но произнеся — ужаснулся.  
В глазах Лоры был холод и что-то похожее на отвращение.

— Я не заставляю тебя делать что-либо, ты не обязан проявлять элементарные человеческие качества, если тебе это не под силу. Просто держись от него подальше. Стайлз часть моей семьи, часть того немногого, что от нее осталось. Ты тоже часть моей семьи, хотя сегодня я засомневалась, что знаю тебя на самом деле. Запомни только одно: Стайлз не должен узнать, что на самом деле произошло той ночью. 

— Он может и сам вспомнить, — вяло возразил Дерек. Теперь внутри него плескалась не злость, а страх и растерянность. 

— Если это случится, значит так и будет. Но его доктор сказал, что это маловероятно — потрясение слишком сильное. К тому же таблетки подавляют все опасные возбудители нервной системы, на данный момент это и память тоже, — уже спокойнее отозвалась она. 

— Я не знал, — тихо сказал Дерек.

— Узнал бы, если бы поинтересовался. Но еще раз: я не заставляю тебя сопереживать, просто... не делай хуже, — вздохнула Лора и провела ладонью по лицу. Дерек впервые обратил внимание, что ее запястья стали тоньше, а белая майка свободно висела, а не облегала, как раньше. Лоре тоже было тяжело, и то, что она не показывала этого все время, говорило только о ее железной выдержке. Откинув волосы назад, она посмотрела на него прищурившись, будто решая, говорить что-то или нет. И все-таки проронила мягко, но от этого не менее весомо: — Ты мог бы быть на его месте, знаешь ли. 

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — дернулся он.

— Дом был окружен рябиновым пеплом, Дерек. Восемь охотников, сгоревших в ту ночь, принесли с собой столько аконита, что ни один оборотень еще долго не ступит на землю Хейлов добровольно. Они пришли убивать. Она пришла убивать, и ты это знаешь. Если бы Стайлз не... Они все равно были бы мертвы, и он тоже. Ты смог бы с этим жить? Ты ищешь виноватых? Тогда добавь себя в этот список. — Последние слова Лора говорила уже отвернувшись и выходя в коридор. Ее осанка всегда была безупречной, но сейчас она ссутулилась, а ее плечи бессильно опустились.

Дерек стоял посреди кухни оглушенный. Лора не кричала обвинения ему в лицо, но ему не требовалось быть оборотнем, чтобы почувствовать горечь ее слов. Он и сам обо всем знал, ведь они вместе слушали тогда сбивчивый рассказ единственного выжившего охотника, прежде чем тот скончался в больнице. Просто это было слишком, если бы Дерек позволял себе думать еще и о предательстве своей девушки, он бы сломался. И Дерек старался не думать. Легче было обобщать свою боль и свою потерю — почти все дорогие ему люди погибли, и Кейт была среди них. Конечно, первой реакцией было отрицание. Она не могла, это недоразумение, кто-то пытался ее подставить. Но полубезумный, покрытый ожогами наемник признавался во всем и выдал все детали плана охотников по уничтожению их стаи, лишь бы они пообещали, что не приведут к нему мальчика, который вызвал адское пламя.

Отрицание продлилось не долго. Дерек был юн и влюблен, но он не был идиотом. По крайней мере, не до такой степени. Она и правда была Арджент — ее хоронили в один день с его семьей, и на кладбище собрались все охотники двух окрестных штатов. В другое время он в ужасе бежал бы, но тогда пришло спасительное отупение, и он мог только отмечать факты. Да, Кейт Арджент. Да, хорошенько подумав, он вспоминал не раз и не два странности в ее поведении, на которые так беспечно закрывал глаза в свое время. И нет, он не был готов думать об этом сейчас, он просто закрыл какую-то дверь в своей голове и не думал о ней ни хорошо ни плохо, просто не думал, будто бы ее никогда и не существовало. 

Как же он был глуп. Правда не исчезала, если он отказывался ее видеть.  
Дерек шел по коридору назад в свою комнату: он двигался осторожно, будто боялся споткнуться и разлететься на куски. Дверь в комнату Стайлза была приоткрыта. Он лежал на кровати, забывшись неглубоким сном, и выглядел... маленьким. Вообще-то он был одним из самых высоких в своем классе, но в коконе из одеяла, со все еще припухшими красными веками, он выглядел очень маленьким. 

В темных углах сознания поднялись знакомые мысли, которые мучили его весь этот месяц. Стайлз будто вел себя так нарочно, чтобы разжалобить и заставить всех вокруг забыть, кто он на самом деле и что он сделал. Мелкий, лживый... 

Дерек оборвал себя и направился к своей комнате. Он чувствовал только злость и отвращение. Но на этот раз — к себе.


	2. Chapter 2

Он шел домой со свидания. Это был первый раз, когда Кейт разрешила ему касаться ее под блузкой и в голове от этого шумело и ему хотелось смеяться и делиться своей радостью на каждом углу. Что было конечно же глупо, в особенности учитывая, что он пытался держать все в секрете от своей семьи. Дерек знал, что они мгновенно обо всем догадаются, увидев его широченную улыбку. Но порхая на эндорфиновых облаках он думал, что может это не так уж плохо, да, она старше, но в конце концов, мама не сможет долго быть против того, кто делает ее сына таким счастливым, верно? Так что пускай догадываются. 

Так он размышлял, но дома никому не было дела до его любовных побед. Родители что-то серьезно обсуждали с мистером Дитоном на кухне, все остальные собрались в гостиной, откуда навстречу ему выбежала Кора, прыгая с пяти шагов, зная, что он как всегда подхватит ее и закружит, что он и сделал, безуспешно пытаясь разобраться в ее восторженном щебетании. 

\- Дерек, там мальчик! Его зовут Стайлз и он управляет огнем! По-настоящему, как в кино! Стайлз! – с той же скоростью, она спрыгнула с его рук и унеслась назад в комнату, в которой собралась большая часть стаи. В центре галдящего круга сидел смущенный мальчик ровесник Коры. На ладони у него трепетал огонек, будто он держал невидимую свечу. 

\- Стайлз, это Дерек. Покажи-покажи ему! – приказала Кора, легко перемахивая через спинку высокого дивана и плюхаясь на подушку рядом с мальчиком. Стайлз поднял глаза в которых то ли отражался, то ли тоже плясал огонь и широко улыбнулся, смущенно, но без страха, который можно было бы ожидать от человеческого ребенка, который судя по поведению Коры знал, что сидит в окружении оборотней. 

Стайлз набрал воздуха, будто собирался задуть свой огонек, но вместо этого уставился на него с умилительной сосредоточенностью, только что не высунув язык. Пламя вдруг полыхнуло, ярким извивающимся языком почти лизнув потолок. Кора отшатнулась, невольно обращаясь в бета-форму и тут же громко рассмеялась. Стайлз фыркал и спрашивал куда делись ее брови. Дерек удивленно стоял в дверях, покачивая головой. Он не знал, что его удивляет больше – что на диване у них сидел ребенок-пирокинетик, или реакция того на обращение оборотня. 

\- Это сын шерифа, - тихо сказала Лора, подходя к нему. Дерек повернулся к ней, оставив за спиной приступы хохота, рычание и странный звук порывов огня. 

Все вдруг стало чуть понятнее. Прошло меньше двух месяцев со дня трагической аварии, о которой все еще говорили на каждом углу. Только назначенный на должность шерифа, мистер Стилински вместе с семьей стал жертвой пьяного водителя. Их машину снесло с трассы и почти расплющило о дерево, просто чудо, что ребенок выжил и даже не получил серьезных травм. 

Дерек знал его родителей. Тогда еще только заместитель их старого шерифа, не раз бывал в школе: возвращал хулиганов на уроки, расследовал дело о краже мобильников из шкафчиков и даже выступал с презентацией на карьерном дне. Дерек так же знал, что миссис Стилински была хорошо знакома с его матерью и даже несколько раз была у них в гостях, чего удостаивался очень узкий круг людей. Он не знал, как много им было известно, но судя по тому, что их сын явно тоже входил в категорию сверхъестественного, видимо, достаточно. 

\- А что он здесь делает? – так же тихо поинтересовался он у Лоры, хотя они были уже в коридоре.

\- После смерти родителей, штат взял над ним опеку, но случилось несколько несчастных случаев с огнем и мама решила вмешаться, - Лора внезапно расплылась в улыбке, - похоже у нас будет новый младший братик. 

Дерек тоже невольно улыбнулся. Это было немного неожиданно, но он не был против, народу и так полный дом, но места хватит всем и мальчик управляющий огнем это таки круто!

Двери в кухню открылись и оттуда вышли их родители в сопровождении доктора Дитона, который немного взволновано говорил.

\- Я все-таки не уверен, насколько это безопасно. Силы только проснулись и быстро растут, у ребенка СДВГ и очень мало контроля… 

\- А какие варианты, Алан? – спокойно возразила Талия и отец Дерека согласно кивнул. – Если оставить его в приюте, то в конце концов его либо примут за малолетнего преступника, либо что? Попадет на опыты? Я не могу допустить, чтобы такое произошло с сыном Каудии, она была нашим близким другом много лет. Ни одна семья не будет способна понять его или научить контролю больше, чем наша. Ты видел его реакцию на обращение – ни капли страха или отвращения. Мы в большей безопасности, чем кто-либо другой рядом с ним. Мы же не люди, в конце концов. 

Дитон натянуто улыбнулся и покачал головой, то ли не соглашаясь, то ли не довольный тем, как пренебрежительно отзываются о человеческом роде. 

Чего еще можно ожидать от человека, даже такого умного, как Алан Дитон, невольно подумал Дерек. Люди просто не способны до конца понять их. Даже Кейт засыпала его градом вопросов, иногда переспрашивая то же самое по несколько раз. Но ему нравилось говорить с ней, видеть, как внимательно она его слушает, так что он не возражал. 

Дерек вернулся в комнату, почти на автомате подбросил снова подбежавшую к нему Кору, в воздух. Ей уже исполнилось десять, а ему было семнадцать и насколько спортивным юношей он бы ни был, будь они людьми, вряд ли он смог бы подбросить сестренку так высоко и заставить ее смеяться так заливисто. 

Дерек заметил, с какой скрытой надеждой смотрит на него мальчик. Стайлз. Убедившись, что вокруг него не пылает больше никаких огоньков, Дерек подхватил его прямо с дивана и сильно подбросил вверх, тут же ловя обратно. Стайлз не закричал и не потребовал прекратить, он громко смеялся и просил подкинуть выше, еще выше. О да, этого они оставят, весело думал Дерек, послушно выполняя эти просьбы. 

 

Дерек проснулся с губами все еще растянутыми в улыбке, с эхом веселья все еще отдающимся в ушах. Он рывком сел на постели, грудь ходила ходуном, холодный пот покрывал кожу. Ему стало так дурно, что он был уверен, что сейчас оставит свой ужин на полу у кровати. 

Шатаясь он дошел до ванной и склонился над унитазом, но спазмы, которые прокатывались по его телу, уже утихали. Он вернулся к раковине, собираясь умыться, но опустив руки под ледяную воду, просто замер.  
Это был один из худших снов, которые ему снились после пожара. Один из лучших дней, до него. 

Дерек прижался пылающим лбом к прохладной поверхности зеркала и закрыл глаза. В голове проносились куски разговора с Лорой, болезненные и менее реальные, чем сон. В голове не было ни одной связной мысли, как себя вести, что чувствовать, как жить. Все было не правильно и Дереку очень захотелось обнять маму - альфу и спросить, что ему делать. Но ее больше не было, теперь Лора была его альфой, впервые полностью осознал Дерек. И он сделает все, чтобы не потерять и ее тоже. Даже смирится с ним. 

Легкие детские шаги прошуршали по коридору. На лестнице Стайлз оступился и судя по звуку, чуть не скатился вниз. Хорошо бы, мрачно подумал Дерек, но покачал головой. Ненависть, которая одновременно давила и поддерживала его изнутри все это время, больше не ощущалась как прежде и трудно было сказать, стало ему легче, или наоборот.

\- Что мне делать? – спросил он у отражения. 

\- Спускайся завтракать, - проорала Лора с первого этажа. Он выдохнул и подчинился своей альфе.


	3. Chapter 3

Вернувшись с баскетбольной тренировки, Дерек забрался с ногами на свою кровать и обложился учебниками. 

Он никогда не был отстающим в классе, но и звезд с неба не хватал. Не был из тех счастливчиков, которые могли целый семестр валять дурака, а потом за ночь проглотить весь нужный материал и написать контрольную на отлично. Дереку требовалось время, чтобы внимательно ознакомиться с параграфом, иногда не по разу, досконально разобраться в вопросе, а тогда методично закончить все упражнения, даже те, о которых говорили «порешайте это дома, чтобы лучше понять, если будет желание», которые не делал больше никто кроме него и нескольких законченных отличников. 

Это если ему хватало терпения. Но иногда складывалось впечатление, что учебники пишут люди с альтернативной логикой, потому, что их текст вносил в голову больше сумбура, чем порядка и это очень раздражало. В таких случаях, особенно если была альтернатива: погонять с друзьями мяч, потусить с Лорой и Питером, сбегать на свиданку, да блин, даже поноситься по лесу с малышней, Дерек чистосердечно забивал. Кто же виноват, что отдельные учебники совершенно не читаемы. Сколько нотаций он выслушал по этому поводу от мамы. Нельзя быть таким категоричным, если что-то не понимаешь, то попроси объяснить (ну да, и выставь себя при этом идиотом), блаблабла. Дерек обычно закатывал глаза и молча кивал, пока ей не надоедало сотрясать воздух, ведь они оба знали, чье у него упрямство.

Дерек избегал мыслей о том, что готов был бы отдать за еще одну такую нотацию, это было еще слишком больно и свежо.  
Сразу после пожара, он даже думал бросить школу вообще. Страховочных денег хватит до конца жизни, как бы противно не сжималось от этого что-то внутри. А разговоры о будущем, о карьере, потеряли всякий смысл. Но Лора удержала его от этого порыва и он быстро прошел. 

Каким-то образом, все родительские слова, которые он пропускал мимо ушей прежде, не переставали отдаваться в них сейчас. Он понимал, что все это только защитный механизм его психики. Что эта новая физическая невозможность закрыть уроки прежде, чем они будут полностью готовы, это какая-то щель, через которую пробивались ростки его вины, задолго до того, как он готов был признать, что чувствует ее.

Несмотря на понимание этого всего, он получил в учебе неожиданное укрытие. В момент решения уравнений, он мог думать только о них и больше ни о чем другом и это было состояние наиболее близкое к покою или скорее забытью, которое он испытывал в последнее время. 

Было еще кое-что. В какой-то момент в течении прошедшей недели, после памятного разговора с Лорой, он понял, что должен уехать. Это было не так желание, как необходимость и не только, может не столько, для него. Есть предел, до которого можно игнорировать живущего с тобой человека, особенно когда ты оборотень. Звук сердца, дыхания, голоса, запах, отпечатки прикосновений на всех поверхностях. 

Однажды, после особенно тяжелой ночи, Дерек спустился позавтракать, залил хлопья молоком и пошел за ложкой. Вытянул первую попавшуюся и отложил, вытянул вторую и снова отложил. Он перебрал все ложки в ящике стола, они были идеально чистые, но на каждой чужое прикосновение ощущалось с отвратительной отчетливостью, как масляные следы под пальцами. Стайлз мыл посуду. Лора недоуменно смотрела на его дрожащие пальцы, пока под ее встревоженным взглядом Дерек не сжал их в кулак и вышел из кухни.

Инстинкт говорил Дереку держаться ближе к стае. Здравый смысл – бежать подальше, пока он не потеряет контроль и не сделает что-то непоправимое. Даже если бы ему удалось со временем привыкнуть, потому что постепенно становилось легче, даже он это признавал, даже так, ему требовалось время. Ему просто нужен был перерыв, чтобы зарастить душевные раны, которые вскрывались каждую ночь и посыпались солью каждый день. 

Поэтому он собирался в колледж. На этом этапе Дереку было все равно, что изучать и единственным требованием было – чтобы он был как можно дальше. Так, чтобы нельзя было за несколько часов доехать машиной, чтобы всегда можно было сказать, что не успел купить билет на самолет и не сможет прилететь. Его куратор в школе был приятно удивлен академическим рвением, посоветовал подтянуть средний бал и засыпал советами по поступлению. 

С головой погрузившись в тригонометрию, Дерек не сразу обратил внимание на вибрирующий телефон. На экране всплыла фотография Лоры. Дерек помнил, что это была ее реакция на одну из нарезок на ютубе, про котов ворующих подстилки у собак, или что-то в этом роде. Она смеялась так долго, что он дважды думал достать телефон, но сомневался, что успеет ее снять, но даже после того, когда он все-таки достал и сделал целую серию фотографий, Лора все еще продолжала подвывать от смеха. Все присутствующие в комнате тогда хохотали, хотя видео смотрела она одна, просто сложно не присоединиться к такому смеху.  
Дерек подумал, услышит ли он такой смех от нее когда-нибудь еще. И напомнил себе, что хотел убрать фото с изображения контакта. Но тогда уж нужно было удалить целый ряд телефонов с карты памяти, а он все еще не мог этого сделать. 

\- Лора? 

\- Дерек, привет. Ты не занят? – торопливо спросила она и Дерек приподнял брови, это был необычный для нее тон. 

\- Делаю уроки. А в чем дело? – ответил он. Лора помолчала некоторое время и наконец вздохнула. 

\- Слушай, я знаю, что обещала не вмешивать тебя. Но у меня тут такая запарка, готовим квартальный отчет и в общем... Не мог бы ты забрать Стайлза со школы и отвезти на консультацию? 

Дерек ощутил поднимающуюся волну раздражения, но по сути она была вызвана не так просьбой, как тем, что ему требовалось прекратить то, что он делал в данный момент и предпочел бы делать дальше. И все же, Лора очень редко просила его о чем-либо, а будучи альфой, могла просто приказать, если бы хотела. Но все-таки просила. 

\- Черт, я знаю, знаю. Но всего один раз, пожалуйста, Дерек? – повторила она, когда его молчание затянулось. 

\- Хорошо.

Кора не ходила в младшую школу. Так же, как и он сам, Лора и большинство детей-оборотней, она в десять лет еще не выработала достаточный самоконтроль, чтобы с уверенностью можно было сказать, что удивление, испуг, или злость, не спровоцируют ее обращение. Как же она от этого злилась. Ей так хотелось поскорее прыгнуть в социальный круг шире собственной семьи. Стайлз сразу стал ее любимцем, не смотря на то, что не мог поспевать за ней в большинстве игр. Он деловито учил ее как лучше влиться в человеческий коллектив. Родители обещали, что если она серьезнее возьмется за тренировки, то она все-таки поучится хотя бы год в начальной школе. Она упорно тренировалась, но так и не переступила заветный порог. 

Это все о чем мог думать Дерек, приближаясь к стеклянным дверям с цветными отпечатками детских ладоней. Это наверное должно было оживить административное здание. А выглядело так, будто десятки детей с руками в краске, тщетно пытались вырваться и бились в стекло изнутри. Он мотнул головой, вытряхивая лишние мысли, чтобы не сорваться в мрачную спираль, которая с каждым витком будет тянуть его все глубже. С этим он уже умел справляться, если успевал вовремя себя одернуть. 

Не смотря на то, что все еще шел урок, в коридоре было шумно. В одном классе хором читали какое-то стихотворение, в другом вещала учительница с удивительно визгливым голосом, в остальных творился просто хаос. Дерек запоздало понял, что не поинтересовался, где собственно искать нужный класс. Прислушавшись, он отчетливо услышал сбивчивый лепет Стайлза, что-то про супергероев, но в прочем шуме трудно было определить его точное местонахождение. 

Дерек наугад свернул в коридор и почти налетел на чопорную женщину с одутловатым лицом и стрекозиными очками. Она подозрительно оглядела его, поджав губы. По мнению Дерека, он выглядел совершенно нормально: джинсы, майка и кожаная куртка. Может стоило побриться, щетина у него появляться стала недавно, но вырастала очень быстро и он еще не определил оптимальную частоту бритья. Каждый день еще не было нужды, а через день уже бывало поздновато. Впрочем, он здесь был не по своему желанию и любые претензии мог переадресовать сразу Лоре.

\- Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? – несколько враждебно осведомилась женщина. 

\- Я пришел забрать Стайлза Стилински, я Дерек Хейл. - ответил он, почти ожидая, что она сейчас вызовет охрану. Но женщина наоборот, вдруг расплылась в доброжелательной улыбке.

\- О, старший брат нашего Стайлза! – воскликнула она с таким восторгом, будто он был по меньшей мере губернатором. Дерек напрягся. 

\- Нет, я брат Лоры, его опекуна. - поправил он. Женщина посмотрела на него недоуменно.

\- Ну да, его старшей сестры Лоры, - заметила она тоном, явно прибереженным для не самых умных детишек. И добавила многозначительно. – Я миссис Уиллоби. 

Дерек помолчал, видимо предполагалось, что это должно ему что-то сказать. 

\- Приятно познакомиться, - наконец нашелся он, но улыбку выдавить уже не смог. Прежде подавленное раздражение, начинало подступать снова. Миссис Уиллоби явно не уловила его настроения. 

\- Ох Лора, эта девушка, какой молодец, так со всем справляется, не пропускает собраний родительского комитета и это после всего того, что вы пережили. О, мои соболезнования.

\- Спасибо. Так я могу его забрать? – выдавил он. Дерек терпеть не мог, когда каждый встречный предлагал ему свои соболезнования, но эта дама со своим тоном «о, к слову», била все рекорды. 

\- Ну конечно! Еще две минуточки, урок уже почти закончен, у них сейчас рисунок, как раз в этом кабинете. Стайлз такой умный мальчик. Иногда ему трудно удерживать внимание и эти его бесконечные вопросы, но как он ловит все просто на лету, верно? И где вы найдете в наше время ребенка, который столько читает? – Миссис Уиллоби восхищенно покачала головой и посмотрела на Дерека, ожидая от него какой-то реакции. 

Он невнятно кивнул, и загнал руки в карманы куртки, ощущая себя неспокойнее с каждым мгновением. Он согласился забрать Стайлза, провести какое-то время с ним в своей машине, которую потом очевидно придется отдать в мойку, отвезти его на консультацию, подождать там и доставить домой. Но он не подписывался на задушевные разговоры с преподавателями. У Дерека не было ни малейшего представления о том, что и сколько Стайлз читает. Мальчик интересовал его исключительно с точки зрения, сожжет ли он ночью дом, вместе с ними, как уже сделал раз со всей его семьей. Станет ли он в очередной причиной ссоры с последним близким ему человеком. Сможет ли Дерек когда-либо нормально спать или есть в одном с ним доме. 

– Хотя в последний год он сильно изменился, такие испытания для ребенка. Но он всегда был очень чутким мальчиком. Вы знаете, что недавно он буквально спас жизнь однокласснику? У того начался приступ астмы и только Стайлз это заметил. Вот такой у вас братишка. 

Дерек готов был сорваться и наверное наговорить лишних резкостей, прежде всего о том, что Стайлз не его брат, никогда не был и не будет, но их обоих спас звонок. Мгновения спустя открылись двери и коридор заполнил поток галдящих младшеклассников. На свое счастье, Стайлз не задержался, а выходил вместе со всеми, хотя продолжал на ходу размахивать руками, объясняя что-то мальчику с копной закрывающих глаза темных волос. 

Будто почувствовав чужой взгляд, Стайлз поднял на него глаза и широко улыбнулся. Дерек подавил гримасу, а Стайлз уже прокладывал к нему дорогу локтями.

\- Дерек! Ты приехал за мной?

\- Да, у Лоры много работы. Пошли скорее. До встречи, - кивнул он миссис Уиллоби, искренне надеясь, что этого никогда не произойдет. 

Не став слушать ответные любезности, Дерек быстро зашагал к выходу, вынуждая Стайлза подбегать каждые пару шагов, чтобы поспевать за ним. Не было похоже, чтобы мальчика это волновало, он активно махал своему другу до самого поворота в главный холл, а там попытался взять Дерека за руку. Дерек отдернул свою ладонь и снова загнал руки в карманы. 

\- В твоем возрасте держать кого-то за руку, прямая дорога к насмешкам, - сказал он, в ответ на удивленный взгляд. 

\- Но Лора всегда…

\- Не сомневаюсь, - отрезал Дерек. Стайлз был смышленее, чем миссис Уиллоби и по дороге до машины больше не пытался завести разговор. 

Сев на переднее пассажирское сидение, Стайлз сразу пристегнулся и Дерек ощутил совсем уж иррациональное раздражение от того, что ему не пришлось об этом напоминать. 

У офиса психотерапевта, Дерек испытал малодушное желание остаться в машине и не повторять еще раз эту пытку, но быстро подавил малодушный порыв. Мало что могло быть хуже, чем разговор в школе. Так ему тогда казалось. 

Стайлз уверенно вел его к лифту и дальше, через сплетение коридоров, пока они не оказались перед простой деревянной дверью с табличкой «доктор Моррелл». Дерек не знал, что он ожидал увидеть, оказавшись внутри, но войдя после короткого стука, обнаружил небольшой светлый офис и молодую чернокожую женщину за столом. На мгновение он подумал, не секретарша ли она, но Стайлз поприветствовал ее «здрасти, док».

\- Мистер Хейл, я так понимаю? – спросила женщина, воткнув в него немигающий взгляд. Не то что бы что-то в ней было откровенно враждебным, наоборот, молодость и миловидность должна была бы располагать к себе, но Дерек почувствовал неопределенное желание выпустить когти. Хотя перед ним был явно человек. Дождавшись кивка, она продолжила с улыбкой: – Я доктор Моррелл, лечащий врач Стайлза, можно вас на два слова? Стайлз, дашь нам минутку? 

Дерек мысленно вздохнул с облегчением, что его хотя бы не назвали старшим братом, когда за Стайлзом закрылась дверь. Усаживаясь в предложенное кресло напротив, он поборол желание скрестить руки на груди.

\- Ну и как у него дела? – спросила она и Дерек неопределенно дернул плечом.

\- Нормально?

Доктор Моррелл посмотрела на него слегка приподняв одну бровь.

\- Кошмары, бессонница, панические атаки? Все прошло? – спросила она, чуть раздвинув уголки губ, будто приглашая его посмеяться над уморительной шуткой. 

\- Нет, на сколько я знаю, не прошли, - ответил Дерек, потому что ему тоже хотелось бы пореже просыпаться от чужого плача. 

\- Значит увеличение дозировки Пароксетина не принесло особых результатов, жаль. Как насчет головных болей и головокружения, стало хоть немного лучше? Я бы не хотела возвращаться к Циталопраму но и Ксанакс или Золофт в таком возрасте рановато, во всяком случае, пока не испробовано все прочее. Что если мы пока оставим все как есть, но уменьшим дозу Адеролла и добавим транквилизаторы полегче? Не Лоразепам, раз уж от него одни побочные эффекты. 

Дерек неловко поерзал. 

\- Это довольно много сильных таблеток? Я вообще-то не очень в этом разбираюсь, за медикаментами следит Лора.

Доктор Моррелл чуть склонила голову, но ее выражение тяжело было понять. 

\- Конечно, с такой симптоматикой. Так что у него с головокружениями? Аппетит, мигрени, есть улучшения? 

Он сдался и перестал пытаться делать вид, что имеет представление о том, что происходит.

\- Я не знаю.

\- А что поведение? Есть проявления излишней эмоциональности или наоборот, апатии? Школьные успехи? 

\- Я не знаю, - отчетливо повторил Дерек. Ему начинало казаться, что она уже не так спрашивает про Стайлза, сколько пытается выяснить степень его вовлеченности в тему. Степень была нулевая и он попытался донести ей это и тоном и взглядом.

Доктор приподняла уже обе брови.

\- Я правильно понимаю, что вы проживаете в одном доме?

\- Да.

\- И вы ничего не знаете о десятилетнем ребенке с тяжелой психологической травмой у вас в доме?

\- В этом доме у всех тяжелая психологическая травма, потому что восемь членов нашей семьи сгорело заживо два месяца назад, - процедил Дерек. Он впервые говорил об этом с кем-либо, кроме Лоры. 

\- Но только Стайлз присутствовал там в тот момент, - заметила она и Дерек наконец понял выражение с которым она смотрела на него – презрение. 

\- Еще бы, - Дерек дернул углом рта. Обвинения зудели на кончике языка, но он был не до такой степени глупым, чтобы озвучить их. Доктор наклонилась чуть вперед.

\- Вы вините Стайлза в произошедшем, Дерек? Или, может, себя? 

\- Хватит! - Рявкнул Дерек вставая с кресла и тоже наклонился над столом, приблизившись вплотную к доктору Моррелл. Она и не подумала отодвигаться.

\- Вы ощущаете желание навредить Стайлзу?

Дерек сжал зубы и почувствовал, как расширились его глаза, сам уже не уверенный, смог ли удержать их естественный цвет. 

\- Нет, – очень медленно произнес он. И ошеломлено понял, что сказал правду. 

Но продолжать этот разговор он не собирался, поэтому развернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на него, отвлекаясь от медицинских брошур, которые он уже откуда-то притащил на стулья в коридоре. 

\- На сегодня сеанс отменяется. Иди за мной, - почти прорычал Дерек, уже на пути к лифту. Он был очень зол, но не уверен на кого. 

Едва попав домой, Дерек закрылся в своей комнате, включил максимально терпимую для его слуха громкость в наушниках и вернулся в чудесный мир тригонометрических функций.  
Несколько часов спустя, когда он дописывал эссе по литературе, наушники с него резко сорвали и обернувшись, он встретился с разъярённой Лорой. 

\- Какого хрена, Дерек?!

\- А в чем дело? – вскинулся он, догадываясь, о чем пойдет речь.

\- В чем дело?! Почему мне звонит психиатр Стайлза и настоятельно советует взять тебя под наблюдение, потому что ты с большой долей вероятности навредишь себе или окружающим? 

\- Что?! 

\- Она сказала, что ты вел себя агрессивно, потом не дал Стайлзу пройти консультацию. Да что с тобой не так, Дерек? Он же не просто так на них ходит, ему это необходимо! – Лора заметалась по его комнате, не отводя впрочем взгляда от его лица.

\- Да ты видела, сколько всего она ему поназначала? 

\- Видела. И как он это все принимает и как мало оно помогает. Мы в этом не первый месяц, Дерек, ну здравствуй, если тебе вдруг стало интересно. 

\- Мне НЕ интересно, Лора.

Он издала низкое предупреждающее рычание. 

\- Я не могу понять, ты что мне так мстишь? За то, что я сказала, что не буду вмешивать тебя, а потом попросила забрать его из школы?! 

Дерек сам зарычал в ответ. 

\- Это бред и ты это знаешь. Я пытался, окей? Но я не готов к тому, чтобы нас называли братьями, чтобы мне жужжали в уши, какой он, блядь, ангел во плоти, а потом, чтобы какая-то стерва, думала, что может осуждать меня за то, о чем не имеет представления и ковыряться в моих мозгах. Не я виноват в том, что случилось. 

Лора нарезала еще несколько кругов и наконец остановилась у двери. 

\- Хорошо, я поняла, это была моя ошибка. Я не сдержала обещания. Проехали. Пошли ужинать? – устало спросила она. Дерек прислушался к звукам первого этажа. Нож стучал о разделочную доску. Готовил снова Стайлз, как все чаще в последнее время, учитывая, что ни один из них особо не преуспевал в этом.

\- Я не голоден, – спокойно соврал Дерек. Она и так заметила его движение и сделает правильные выводы. Но Лора посмотрела на него с такой тоской, что он почти сразу пожалел об этом. Ни сказав больше ни слова, она вышла и прикрыла за собой дверь. 

Дерек сел дописывать эссе, но долго не мог вернуть нужную концентрацию. Он закончил только спустя еще несколько часов. Наконец, отложив ручку, Дерек закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Он был очень голоден. 

С мыслью найти что-то перекусить, он открыл дверь и обнаружил тарелку бутербродов, обернутую пищевой пленкой, у себя на пороге. Лора, улыбнулся он, но тут же понял свою ошибку и улыбка сползла с губ. Стайлз. 

Дерек поднял тарелку, отнес ее на кухню и аккуратно вытряхнул в мусорное ведро. Вытерев тарелку от крошек, он развернулся, чтобы поставить ее в шкафчик и замер. На пороге кухни, босиком и в пижаме со знаком Бэтмена, стоял Стайлз. 

Он не выглядел обиженным, скорее очень растерянным. Он не произносил ни слова и даже неспокойное лицо с россыпью родинок было удивительно неподвижно. Но и в лице, и в глазах, и в самом положении тела, ясно читалось беззвучное «Почему?». 

Дерек положил тарелку в шкафчик и вышел из кухни, не поднимая глаз от пола.


	4. Chapter 4

Они откладывали визит к юристу достаточно долгое время, но в конце концов, дел там накопилось столько, что под это пришлось выделить целый выходной. Подписание договора про страховые выплаты - компания как раз закончила расследование и пришла к абсурдному выводу про несчастный случай. Не иначе, как стараниями семьи Арджентов, которые так же аккуратно замяли причины смерти Кейт. Оформление наследства на землю и имущество, вопросы по опеке, все это и по-отдельности были долгие наполненные бесконечными бумагами процедуры, а уж все вместе, они вызывали головную боль задолго до входа в юридическую контору. 

Мистер Уиттмор - лучший в городе юрист, радушно встретил их на входе в свой офис, занимавший два этажа в здании в центре. Он много лет вел дела семьи Хейл, но Дереку было совершенно ясно, что его добродушная улыбка является результатом не так многолетней истории знакомства с их родителями, как очень солидными комиссионными, ждущими его в конце дня. Но в этом вопросе он был солидарен с Лорой – со всем этим хотелось поскорее разобраться и не важно, во сколько им это обойдется.

\- Лора, Дерек! Ну наконец вы нашли время посетить меня, – оживленно начал мистер Уиттмор, ведя их по коридору вглубь офиса и повернулся к Стайлзу, который как раз доставал из рюкзака книгу. Кроме нее, они с Лорой предусмотрительно упаковали подборку комиксов, игральные карты, несколько головоломок, альбом с фломастерами, бутерброды и тетрис – все знали, что это будет длинный день. – А это Стайлз, верно? Это просто отлично, жена прислала сюда Джексона – моего сына, говорит, что нам нужно больше времени проводить вместе. 

Дерек заметил, как скептично приподнялась бровь Лоры, когда они остановились возле одного из кабинетов. За стеклянной дверью, в огромном кожаном кресле сидел мальчик, без особого интереса уткнувшийся в портативную игровую приставку. Даже Дереку было понятно, что миссис Уиттмор имела ввиду что-то другое, когда настаивала на том, чтобы муж и сын больше общались. 

\- И как повезло, что именно сегодня к нам пришел его одноклассник! Можете играть здесь, мальчики, - продолжал мистер Уиттмор, открывая перед Стайлзом дверь, явно не замечая почти синхронно скривившихся при виде друг друга детей. Лора ободряюще улыбнулась Стайлзу и тот вздохнув, устроился с книгой на диване в противоположном от Джексона конце кабинета. 

Дерек откровенно скучал. Время казалось тянулось бесконечно, хотя согласно стоящей в углу помпезной деревянной коробке часов, только-только перевалило за полдень. Ему то и дело давали почитать очередной многостраничный договор, под которым он должен был поставить свою подпись, он послушно читал, но текст с таким же успехом мог быть написан на китайском. Лора в отличии от него действительно понимала о чем шла речь, задавала вопросы и оживленно обсуждала какие-то пункты – в несколько даже пришлось внести корректировки. 

В двадцатый раз окинув кабинет взглядом, Дерек прикрыл глаза и стал исследовать юридическую контору за его границами. В одной из комнат в конце коридора работал ксерокс, какая-то деталь в нем дребезжала и вероятно скоро должна была привести к неполадкам. За углом явно находился аналог кухни – оттуда по всему офису расходился запах хорошего кофе и дважды кто-то разогревал что-то в микроволновке. Совсем близко – за дверью, секретарша сосредоточенно долбила по клавиатуре, ее длинные ногти издавали при этом раздражающее цоканье. 

\- Как ты можешь это читать, в ней даже нет картинок, - немного гнусаво протянул вдруг детский голос, словно прямо в ухо. Дерек не сообразил, что говорят в соседнем кабинете, пока не услышал ответный смешок Стайлза. 

\- Отличная цитата, Джексон, я начинаю многое понимать о твоих героях. 

\- Ты смотришь девчачьи мультики! – обличительно воскликнул Джексон. 

\- Судя по тому, что ты понял о чем я - ты тоже.

\- Я был в гостях у Лидии, - пробурчал мальчик в ответ. Дерек попытался переключиться на что-то другое, но ксерокс больше не работал и секретарша собралась на перерыв, так что детские голоса за тонкой стенкой не слышать было сложно. 

\- Это золотая эра Диснея! Он не получил Оскар за лучший фильм только потому, что Молчание ягнят таки круче, хотя его я еще не смотрел, мне не дают в прокате. Можно конечно попробовать купить, но…

\- Ты смотришь девчачьи мультики, – удовлетворенно протянул Джексон. 

\- Если осознание этого помогает тебе спать ночами, то да, я смотрю девчачьи мультики, - фыркнул Стайлз и Дерек почти увидел как он закатывает глаза. Уголок рта сам пополз вверх и под одобряющим взглядом мистера Уиттмора, Дерек поспешно выхватил какой-то документ из стопки перед ним и углубился в чтение. 

Его запал быстро прошел и Дерек пожалел, что не взял с собой учебники. Столько времени в пустую, а он хотел поработать над своим эссе на современную литературу. Гуманитарные науки давались ему не так хорошо, как точные. Он всегда любил читать, но ему не нравилось при этом препарировать тексты: разбирать их на цитаты, выводить тему, идею, проблематику. На это уходило абсурдно много усилий и разобранные по полочкам персонажи переставали быть живыми, превращались в шестеренки двигающие сюжет, да и сам сюжет обрастая сухими литературными терминами, терял всякую привлекательность. Но сейчас ему было не до того – каждое эссе должно было максимально повышать средний бал и быть тренировкой ко вступительному для поступления в колледж. Он уже определился с городом – Нью-Йорк, дальше от Бикон Хиллз просто некуда. Рано или поздно, нужно было рассказать о своем решении Лоре и будучи не уверенным в ее реакции, Дерек хотел быть совершенно готовым к переезду на тот момент. 

Уже не скрываясь, он глянул на часы в углу и издал тяжелый вздох. Они закончили, но мистер Уиттмор теперь тараторил что-то про новую пенсионную программу и Лора ему задумчиво внимала. Что было полным идиотизмом, потому что любая программа меркла перед количеством денег, которые они получили от страховки, Уиттмор был юристом, а не банкиром и у них всяко были очень малые шансы дожить до старости. 

Не в силах выслушивать это дальше, Дерек поднялся и пошел искать кофе. Было полное впечатление, что они этого даже не заметили. 

В офисной мини-кухне явно водился приличный кофе, но там так же обосновалось несколько оживленно болтающих дамочек и Дерек повернул в другую сторону. В коридоре стоял обычный автомат с растворимой бурдой, но он никогда и не был особым ценителем. Учитывая стабильно растущий уровень его раздражения, избегание социальных контактов было самой верной стратегией. 

Так он думал, пока не скормил машине доллар и в ожидании дозы кофеина не понял, что находится прямо возле двери, за которой находились дети. Оба они сидели к нему боком и явно не замечали, но он очень не хотел здесь быть. С другой стороны, сбежать не дожидаясь какой-то минуты на приготовление стаканчика напитка, было как-то глупо. 

И конечно именно в данный момент, этот малец Джексон решил прервать многочасовое молчание. С раздраженным вздохом, он отбросил приставку на соседнее кресло. Дорогая игрушка отпрыгнула от туго натянутой кожаной обивки и упала на пол. Он проводил ее скучающим взглядом и развернулся к все так же сидящему на диване Стайлзу, будто нашел занятие поинтереснее. 

\- Я не помню такой книги в списке литературы, - заявил он, спрыгивая с кресла. 

\- Что я, кстати, серьезно осуждаю, - отозвался Стайлз, не отрываясь от чтения. Перевернув страницу, он все-таки поднял взгляд на подошедшего одноклассника. Дерек отвернулся и угрюмо уставился на свой медленно наполняющийся стаканчик. Но с такого расстояния, даже человеческий слух прекрасно разбирал каждое слово. 

\- Джексон, я понимаю, что это может разрушить всю твою картину мира, но я должен сказать, – проникновенно начал Стайлз, - читать можно не только то, что задают в школе. 

\- Ты можешь нормально ответить? – буркнул Джексон и раздался приглушенный стук. Невольно обернувшись, Дерек понял, что мальчик пнул диван рядом с ногой Стайлза. 

\- А ты что-то спрашивал? – с невинным видом поинтересовался Стайлз. 

\- Что это за дурацкая книга?

\- «Не кричи: Волки!» Фарли Моуэта, много это тебе сказало? – Стайлз закрыл книгу, зажав пальцем страницу на которой остановился и продемонстрировал обложку, вынуждая нависшего над ним Джексона отойти на шаг. 

С тихим пиком, автомат закончил свою работу, но Дерек не потянулся за стаканчиком, наблюдая за разговором, готовым перерасти в стычку. Он не слышал о такой книге раньше, но название не могло не зацепить его. 

\- Не слышал про такую, - продублировал его мысли Уиттмор-младший. Это был вроде бы вполне симпатичный мальчуган, внешности типичной для рекламы хлопьев или зубной пасты, но с почти карикатурными гримасами не сходящими с лица, которые выдавали в нем большой потенциал редкого мудака в будущем. А возможно и в настоящем тоже. 

\- Я почему-то не удивлен, – округлил глаза Стайлз, но перевел взгляд на книгу и улыбнулся по-настоящему. – Это хорошая книга. Про молодого канадского биолога, которого послали в тундру изучать волков, потому что они вроде как истребляют местную популяцию оленей, но оказывается, что это совсем не так, во всем виноваты охотники, а волки совсем не агрессивные, питаются всякими кроликами и у них даже есть свой язык, который понимают эскимосы. 

\- Бред какой-то. 

\- Вовсе нет! – возразил Стайлз, вскакивая на ноги. – Она основана на реальных событиях из жизни Фарли Моуэта! 

\- Все равно фигня. Какой смысл читать бредни про волков – в Калифорнии они даже не водятся. Ты ни одного в жизни не видел, - убежденно заявил Джексон.

\- Видел, - улыбнулся Стайлз и Дерек напрягся, решая стоит ли ему вмешаться, пока разговор не дошел до оборотней. Конечно, никто такому не поверит, но даже капля информации может навредить стае. Он не стал додумывать эту мысль. 

\- Не видел!

\- Я видел целую стаю волков! – уверенно заявил Стайлз и Дерек сделал шаг к двери. 

\- Может это были скунсы? Где ты мог видеть волков? – фыркнул Джексон. Стайлз посмотрел на него исподлобья. Дерек слышал, как он свистяще втянул воздух и сделал еще шаг. Но задержав дыхание на несколько секунд, Стайлз выдохнул его со смехом, взмахивая руками. 

\- В зоопарке, в Сакраменто, само собой!

\- Тебя там закрыли в клетке и показывали нормальным людям? – скривился Джексон. 

\- Нет, но думаю они бы выложили состояние, чтобы заполучить редкий экземпляр кретинуса абсолютиса, вроде тебя, - парировал Стайлз. Ему было явно легче подыскивать слова в перепалке. Джексону это тоже было очевидно, судя по тому, как он медленно заливался краской и угрожающе шагнул ближе к Стайлзу, чтобы максимально использовать свои два сантиметра в ростовом превосходстве. 

\- Заткнись Стилински, одна ошибка в документах у моего папы и тебя отправят назад в сиротский клоповник, где тебе самое место. Я могу это устроить. 

Дерек услышал, как сердце Стайлза запнулось, а потом зачастило, но его голос остался спокойным и насмешливым.

\- Да, твои капризы папочке конечно важнее, чем лицензия юриста, – протянул он, а потом немного другим, почти взрослым тоном добавил. – Попустись, Джексон, я тебя предупреждаю. 

\- О! Ох, что же мне делать?! Дебилински меня предупреждает! – делано ужаснулся Джексон, но ему не удалось скопировать ужимки Стайлза, он одновременно перебарщивал и не доигрывал, полностью выглядя на свои десять лет, – И что ты сделаешь? Заговоришь меня до смерти?

Стайлз демонстративно закатил глаза, хотя Дерек слышал, что пульс у него продолжает ускоряться. 

\- Уверен, что Хейлы ему только спасибо скажут, даже выплатят дополнительный бонус. Может мне не надо даже просить, а они это сейчас как раз делают, - распалялся Джексон, почувствовав слабину. 

\- Что ты вообще несешь? – хотел насмешливо, но почти испуганно спросил Стайлз. – Они сами забрали меня, они – моя семья теперь. 

\- Тебя забрали их родители. А у этих просто не осталось выбора. Что бы о них говорили, если бы они вышвырнули тебя даже не попытавшись? Я слышал как миссис Уиллоби говорила с моей мамой, как тяжело приходится Лоре Хейл с двумя психованными братцами. Может ей даже придется бросить работу, - засюсюкал Джексон, со все так же неудачно притворной жалостью. У Дерека что-то неприятно засосало внутри. Очень хотелось взять и уебать этого маленького сосунка, но хуже всего было то, что он повторял некоторые мысли, которые приходили в голову ему самому. Джексон продолжал напирать, вынуждая Стайлза шаг за шагом пятиться к двери. – И ради кого? Тебя? Наверняка они тебя держат только за выплаты от штата на содержание.

Дерек теперь не видел лица Стайлза, но заметил момент, когда он распрямил узкие плечи и упрямо наклонил голову. Бешено колотящаяся жилка на горле, тоже не предвещала хорошего. 

\- Ну я не знаю Джексон, - сказал он очень ровным тоном, - тебе виднее. За это держат тебя? 

Уиттмор отшатнулся, будто его ударили. Дерек удивленно взглянул на него. Он не знал, что сын их юриста не родной. Впрочем, он его видел в первый раз и по жизни не особо интересовался сплетнями. Судя по реакции, Стайлз знал о чем говорил. Выражение паники на лице его одноклассника предполагало, что события вот-вот наберут еще более неприятный поворот. 

\- Чего?

\- Мистер и миссис Уиттмор - твои приемные родители. Так вот откуда их капитал, наверное – хорошо заработали на тебе? – продолжал Стайлз, теперь сам оттесняя другого мальчика. 

Дерек глянул в сторону откуда пришел, Лора все еще беседовала и не обращала внимание на происходящее за стеной. Он должен был вмешаться? Дерек не знал. Если бы он был старшим братом, он должен был, что? Защитить младшего, не дать ему вступить в драку? Но он клялся себе и всем вокруг, что не принимает этого частью своей семьи. По идее, он должен был радоваться, что Джексон выше и сильнее и если дойдет до физической стычки, то Стайлзу несдобровать и при этом от Дерека не требуется совершенного никаких действий. Просто стой и получай удовольствие. Но никакой радости он не чувствовал, скорее тошноту и неуверенность. 

Между тем, Джексон снова собрался и теперь полыхал яростью. 

\- Заткни пасть, ты бредишь! – задыхаясь рявкнул он. Но Стайлза уже несло, он либо не видел возможных последствий, либо ему было на них плевать. 

\- О ну что ты Джексон как маленький, все знают. Ты правда думал, что Лидия будет хранить секрет? Не повезло Уиттморам! Когда берешь к себе младенца, то не можешь угадать, каким кретином он вырастет. Наверняка жалеют, что на тебя нет гарантии и уже нельзя вернуть, хотя можно ведь всегда на весь день закрыть в пустом кабинете, если тошно на тебя смотреть. 

Стайлз едва успел выпалить свою тираду, когда кулак Джексона врезался в его скулу. Замах был таким сильным, что оба мальчика повалились на землю. Джексон навалился сверху и продолжая наносить пинки и удары проорал Стайлзу в лицо. 

\- А с тобой в одной семье опасно! Почему-то все умирают! Может их всех просто так тошнило от тебя? 

Стайлз взревел и с неожиданной силой ударил Джексона в лицо. Раздался хруст, мальчик закричал и зажал нос ладонью, из-под которой закапала кровь. Стайлз явно не собирался останавливаться, но и продолжить у него не было возможности. 

С некоторым удивлением, Дерек обнаружил себя внутри комнаты. Он держал Джексона за шкирку в полуметре над землей и рычал в залитое кровью, слезами и соплями детское лицо. Он был угрозой члену стаи. Не важно что по этому поводу думал Дерек, но инстинкты сработали быстрее, чем он смог принять осознанное решение. 

В следующую секунду в помещение ворвалась Лора, за которой бежал растерянный мистер Уиттмор.

\- Что здесь происходит? – воскликнули они одновременно. Лора вопрошающе, а мистер Уиттмор возмущенно, глядя на Дерека.

Дерек поставил Джексона на пол, но не смог не прошипеть угрожающе «Не смей больше его трогать» прежде, чем отпустить полностью. 

\- Это все Джексон, он набросился и ударил меня! – вскочил с пола Стайлз, указывая на следы на своем лице, которые должны были очень скоро превратиться в фингал и синяк на пол челюсти. – Я дал ему сдачи, а Дерек нас разнимал! Я не хотел ломать ему нос, это вышло случайно, извините.

Это звучало скорее как: мне жаль, но мне не жаль. 

Лора бросила уничтожающий взгляд на Джексона и развернулась к мистеру Уиттмору, делая шаг назад, как бы прикрывая собой Дерека и Стайлза. Она явно собиралась занять их место в споре. Но мистер Уиттмор их удивил. Он посмотрел на сына с разочарованием.

\- Джексон, утрись и прекрати истерику, если ты начал драку, то будь готов принять ее последствия. 

В ответ Джексон расплакался окончательно, Дерек и Лора удивленно переглянулись и инцидент был исчерпан. 

По дороге к машине, Дерек был все еще в такой растерянности, по поводу своих действий, что не успел помешать Стайлзу взять его за руку. Вырываться после было глупо, поэтому он дошел до стоянки старательно игнорируя крепко вцепившуюся в него маленькую ладонь. Стайлз оживленно пересказывал Лоре события, аккуратно опуская конечный диалог, подавая все так, будто дело было в книге о волках. Ему удалось сделать это ни разу не солгав, что заслуживало восхищения, если бы Дерек мог думать об этом. Он проследил, чтобы никто не увидел, как он тщательно вытирает о джинсы ладонь, прежде, чем сесть за руль.  
Очевидно, Стайлз все-таки был в стае, но это не делало ничего легче. Скорее даже наоборот. 

Дома Стайлз с Лорой принялись готовить что-то похожее на праздничный ужин. Это означало, что Лора режет продукты, а Стайлз готовит, если они хотели, чтобы результат вышел съедобным. Оба то и дело украдкой поглядывали на Дерека и слабо улыбались, переговариваясь между собой. Он не участвовал в беседе, но и не уходил из кухни, как обычно, немного неловко сидя в углу. 

Через некоторое время, Стайлз накинул еду ему на тарелку и неуверенно присел напротив Лоры. Повисла долгая пауза, во время которой они не смотрели на Дерека, но явно ждали его действий. Вздохнув, он щедро зачерпнул и помедлив, отправил еду в рот. Он сам не был уверен, что сможет ее глотнуть. Но это было просто рагу, из его любимых ингредиентов и очень вкусно приготовленное. Знание того, что готовил Стайлз, не заставило его желудок вывернуться на изнанку и это должно быть был хороший знак. 

Лица Лоры и Стайлза осветились и они набросились на свои порции, продолжая переговариваться. Дерек не знал, как понять то, что он чувствует. 

Полнолуние не наступает внезапно для оборотня. Зов луны мерно растущий, как морской прибой, можно игнорировать, но нельзя не заметить. 

И тем ни менее, Дерек ощутил определенное удивление, когда за окном стали сгущаться сумерки и он понял, что это за вечер. Это был уже третий раз после пожара и как бы невероятно это не звучало, но с каждым разом становилось чуть легче. Но только чуть. Дерек подозревал, что так как раньше, не будет больше никогда. Это было семейное время. Любые ссоры и обиды забывались, когда по зову светящегося диска на небосклоне они обращались и отправлялись в лес, где земля пружинила под лапами, запахи и звуки освобождали подавленные инстинкты, но больше всего ощущалось оно – единство стаи. 

В первое полнолуние после, они с Лорой вернулись в лес и это было одновременно благословением и пыткой. Сознание отступало, память бледнела, человеческие эмоции приглушались и растворялись в звериных. Но одновременно с этим, чувство потери переходило на совершенно другой уровень, Дерек уже не скорбел, он ощущал пустоту там, где всегда была стая и это было как потерять все конечности одновременно. Большую часть ночи они бежали, пока усталость не перекрыла собой все остальное, а потом Лора запрокинула голову и завыла и Дерек ей вторил. 

Сложно было сказать, становилось от этого легче или тяжелее, но во второй раз вернувшись из леса, Дерек был настолько измотан, что решил попробовать третью луну встретить дома. Была еще одна причина, почему он не мог сделать этого раньше. 

Он всегда заслуженно гордился своим безупречным контролем, но после произошедшего, то, что прежде казалось монолитом, норовило пойти трещинами от малейшего сотрясения. Он срывался на Лору, на преподавателей, возможно потому и на этого сопляка Уиттморов. И больше всего ему хотелось сорваться на Стайлза. Господи, как ему хотелось найти малейший предлог и просто выплеснуть все. Но он не мог. И дело было даже не в Лоре и ее угрозе, хотя воспоминания о том разговоре все еще сидели где-то внутри ледяным комком. Дерек не был уверен, что если позволит себе начать, то сможет остановится. Замечание о брошенных посреди коридора кроссовках, легко могло закончится когтями, клыками, кровью и смертью. И может Дерек не был готов признаться до конца даже себе, но это пугало его гораздо сильнее, чем вероятность стать омегой. Он был способен, был готов убить ребенка. 

Поэтому Дерек не рисковал оставаться дома в прошлые полнолуния.

Но в этот раз, после успешного ужина и главное после того, как впервые за последние месяцы понятие стая стало так же включать в себя Стайлза, Дерек готов был рискнуть. Лору все-таки тянуло в лес, но она позволила остаться ему. Зная, как много доверия требовало от нее это решение, Дерек прислушался к себе еще внимательнее. Волк был не спокоен, но не намного больше, чем в любое другое полнолуние. И он отчетливо не хотел бежать между деревьев со своей альфой, что уже само по себе могло вызвать это беспокойство. 

Разрываясь между желанием быть со своей стаей и бежать, Лора задержалась дольше, чем обычно. Под скептическим взглядом Дерека, она даже взялась готовить что-то для завтрака на следующий день, но остановилась прежде, чем перевести все их запасы и окончательно угробить кухню. Убрала последствия своих стараний и пошла укладывать Стайлза. Не то что бы его нужно было прямо укладывать, но иногда требовалось напоминание, что пора выключать компьютер или закрывать книгу, если он терял чувство времени. Кроме того, она обычно присаживалась поверх бережно подоткнутого одеяла и говорила с ним тихим заботливы голосом. Дерек в такие моменты старательно фокусировал внимание на чем угодно другом, так что не знал, о чем именно они беседуют. Наверное о чем-то хорошем, чтобы отвлечь мальчика от мыслей о кошмарах и не вызвать их таким образом. 

Дерек сидел в гостиной и щелкал каналами телевизора. Не то что бы он пытался найти что-то особенное, скорее просто занять себя, раз уж беспокойная энергия зудящая под кожей не давала взяться за учебники. Полнолуние было похоже на передозировку кофеином – то же настойчивое желание движения. Поэтому оборотни предпочитали заниматься чем-то активным в эту ночь. Но помимо привычного задора, даже гораздо сильнее его, Дерек ощущал усталость. Не обычную усталость мышц или ума после тяжелой продолжительной работы, а опустошающее истощение моральных сил. Поэтому даже в полнолуние ему отчаянно хотелось только покоя и забытья. 

Лора понимала, поэтому спустившись по лестнице ободряюще улыбнулась и сжала его плечо проходя мимо него к двери, так и не сказав ни слова. 

Еще какое-то время просидев у телевизора, Дерек сдался и направился в постель в надежде уснуть. Ему всегда хотелось спать в последнее время и особенно хотелось сегодня, но у него были все основания подозревать, что полнолуние вызовет особенно яркую волну кошмаров. Не имея особых альтернатив, он все-таки прилег, не надеясь быстро уснуть, но едва закрыв глаза почувствовал, что сознание уже начало уплывать. 

Дерек открыл глаза, что ощущалось мгновением позже, но луна пересекшая половину небосклона видимого из его окна, говорила скорее о часе. В смятении он сделал несколько шагов к двери и только тогда понял, что находится в форме волка.  
Это не было неожиданностью, учитывая особенность ночи, но туман в голове не желал рассеиваться и от этого все становилось немного нереальным, будто он находился в полу-сне. 

Волк прошел оставшиеся несколько шагов и вышел в коридор, а Дерек все еще ощущал себя скорее наблюдателем, чем активным участником действий. Это напомнило ему про времена, когда он в детстве полностью терял контроль в полнолуние. Лора нещадно высмеивала его по утрам, после того, как они возвращались из лесу, потому что он никогда не мог удержаться вместе со всеми, а то и дело отвлекался на каждого мелкого грызуна или птицу на дереве. У нее чуть не случился припадок, когда в одном из мультиков, которые предположительно были для Коры, Стайлза и остальных детей, но которые в итоге смотрела половина взрослых, суровый пес посреди своей тирады вдруг сделал стойку от слова «белка». Лора выла и утирала слезы, Питер старательно кашлял в кулак, а дети смотрели непонимающе, потому что Дерек перестал делать так, когда ему было восемь, а их еще либо не было на свете, либо они были слишком малы для лесных прогулок.

И как тогда, Дерек знал, что нужно держаться со стаей, следовать указаниям мамы – альфы, что Лора опять будет смеяться над ним, но ничего не мог поделать. Инстинкты брали верх и он полностью осознавал себя только неловко возвращаясь после погони за кроликом, или перепачканный землей от безуспешных попыток настичь землеройку. Так и сейчас, он трусил по коридору, без осознанной цели, пока не оказался перед дверью детской. «Нет, я не хочу быть здесь» подумал Дерек, мотнув головой, но только после скрипа створки понял, что уже находится внутри. 

Стайлз спал, тихо посапывая, без кошмаров на этот раз. Луны не было видно из его окна, но приглушенный свет ночника на прикроватном столике, освещал комнату достаточно ярко для не человеческих глаз. Дерек запаниковал. Это был не лесной кролик, а живой человек и он не мог потерять свой контроль сейчас, когда это было единственное, что удерживало его от желания навредить ему. Лора не простит ему, он сам не простит себе, не важно что сделал Стайлз, ему же десять лет, он человеческий ребенок, он черт возьми член стаи. Так думал Дерек, но понял, что когти больше не цокают по полу, потому что он уже на половике у кровати. 

В ужасе он прижал уши к голове и сделал несколько шагов назад, но тут Стайлз потревоженный звуком или просто его присутствием, заворочался и открыл глаза. Потирая лицо кулаком, он привстал и посмотрел на замершего волка. 

\- Дер.. рк? – спросил он зевая и сонно улыбнулся. Сердце Дерека заколотилось, от полного отсутствия страха и такого слепого доверия к нему – тому кто мог и хотел разорвать его. Он попятился дальше. Стайлз опустился назад на подушку и отогнул край одеяла отчетливо приглашая его. «Нет-нет-нет, только не это» подумал Дерек, но волк был уже в прыжке и он зажмурился не желая видеть брызги крови, когда его зубы сомкнутся на детской шее. 

Вместо этого он услышал тихий смешок и обнаружил, что лежит наполовину укрытый одеялом и по видимому только что лизнул Стайлзово ухо. 

\- Спокйнй ночи, - пробормотал Стайлз и зарылся носом и руками в его шерсть. 

Дерек опустил голову на лапы, все еще в ужасе от того, что могло произойти. Он полностью потерял контроль над своими инстинктами и было просто чудо, что относительно Стайлза это означало быть ближе к стае, а не устранить угрозу. Неуверенно он прикрыл глаза, меньше страшась снов, после такой яви. 

Кора издала воинственный клич и сиганула со второго этажа, презрев ступеньки. 

\- Что я говорил, про прыжки с лестницы? - попытался сурово сказать Дерек. – Это по-настоящему опасно и однажды я могу не успеть тебя словить. 

Сестренка посмотрела на него со скепсисом и помотала головой. 

\- Ты же мой старший брат, - сказала она, легко спрыгивая с его рук. – Ты всегда успеешь меня словить. Правда?

\- Правда-правда, - закатил глаза он. Но это действительно было так. Он не представлял себе, что могло бы ему помешать. 

\- Пошли, там Стайлз показывает огоньки, - сказала она и потянула его в гостиную. Дерек улыбнулся. 

Стайлз уже привычно устроился по центру дивана. Вся стая расположилась вокруг него с интересом. Кора плюхнулась на колени Лоре и Стайлз подмигнув им стал встряхивать руками так, что с кончиков его пальцев искры срывались, как капли воды. 

Дерек окинул взглядом комнату и почувствовал удивительный покой и удовлетворение. Старшие насмешливо переглядывались поверх голов восторженных детей, но было видно, что и сами не прочь посмотреть на представление. Долго не гаснувшие огоньки летали по комнате, как маленькие воздушные пузырьки света. 

Все еще улыбаясь, Дерек шагнул ближе и все резко обернулись в его сторону с настороженными лицами. 

\- Что? – удивленно спросил Дерек, когда оборотни начали низко рычать на него. Лица бет изменились и они выпустили когти. Талия выступила вперед, заслоняя от него остальных; ее глаза были красными и смотрели на него с яростью. Даже Кора за ее спиной оскалила свои маленькие клыки. Стайлз испуганно забился в самый угол дивана. 

\- В чем дело? Это же я – Дерек! – растерянно воскликнул он. 

В ответ он получил новую волну враждебного рычания. Оборотни стали приседать в боевые стойки, а люди испуганно попятились за их спины. 

\- Это какая-то шутка? – неуверенно спросил Дерек и сделал шаг вперед.

\- НЕТ! На надо! – отчаянно закричал вдруг Стайлз, вскидывая руки, как если бы защищался от невидимой угрозы. Дерек замер на месте, успокаивающе разводя руки, но было поздно. 

Огонь хлынул во все стороны с такой силой, будто все вокруг и сам воздух был пропитан бензином. Одного за другим пламя охватывало людей и оборотней, пока все они не превратились в истошно кричащие корчившиеся факелы. 

Дерек дернулся вперед, но не мог сделать ни шагу – на полу через дверной проем вилась ниточка серого пепла. Огонь ревел заглушая крики, множество стекол на развешанных по стенам фотографиях трескалось и взрывалось. Раз за разом Дерек бился о невидимую преграду, но не мог продвинуться ни на сантиметр. В ярости и бессилии он зарычал и его голос влился в вой погибающей семьи. 

Стайлз все еще зажмурившись повторял «нет-нет-нет», его одежда тоже горела и сползала клочьями, а по коже неестественно медленно для такого ада расползались ожоги. Последняя фигура, которая была Талией Хейл, замерла на полу и тогда Стайлз обхватив голову обуглившимися руками и тоже закричал, перекрывая гул пламени. 

\- Этого не может быть, - беззвучно и потерянно прошептал Дерек. Ничего этого не могло быть, но тем более огонь не мог жечь Стайлза. Но мальчик все еще кричал и его слезы испарялись не успевая пролиться из глаз. Дерек сделал нетвердый шаг назад и натолкнулся на преграду. Ловкие руки обвили его шею, а острый подбородок уткнулся в плечо. 

\- Молодец, - прошептал знакомый насмешливый голос и Кейт нежно поцеловала его в щеку, не отрывая взгляда от охваченной огнем фигурки. 

Дерек вздрогнул и проснулся. 

Спящий Стайлз свернулся в клубок, но одна его рука все еще была перекинута через шею Дерека, а влажное дыхание ощущалось на щеке. Дерека почувствовал, что все еще дрожит и невероятное сочетание ситуаций сна и реальности так перекрутило его эмоции, что он продолжал просто лежать, слепо глядя в потолок. Сердце колотилось невероятно быстро, а воздуха не хватало, сколько бы он его не втягивал в легкие. Вероятно как-то так Стайлз чувствовал себя при панических атаках. 

Хлопнула дверь ванной и в комнату вбежала Лора в наспех натянутой одежде, со стекающей с волос водой. Ее глаза удивленно расширились и она медленно протянула в его направлении руку, будто опасаясь, что Дерек может сделать какую-то глупость. Дерек подумал, что наибольше, на что он сейчас способен – это рассыпаться на части. 

Медленно, двигаясь как под водой, он встал с кровати и отошел к двери. Почему-то он был уверен, что Лора дернется к Стайлзу, встанет между ними или что-то вроде того. Но она двинулась к нему и заключила в болезненно крепкие объятия. На миг опешивший, он замер, но потом обнял ее в ответ не менее крепко и позволил себе опереться на нее. Она была старшей, она была альфой – единственной константой, которая осталась в его жизни. 

\- Я не могу Ло, я старался, но я не могу, - признался Дерек и сам не смог бы толком объяснить, что именно не может: смириться с тем, что их нет? Ненавидеть Стайлза? Простить Стайлза? Все вместе? 

Лора только обняла его крепче.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнула она и было понятно, что это не просто подтверждение того, что его слова услышаны. Она действительно знала и Дерек не в первый раз задался вопросом, как удается справляться ей. 

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - сказала Лора отстраняясь, но все еще крепко сжимая ладонями его плечи. 

\- Я должен уехать – высказал Дерек мысль, которая преследовала его все это время. 

Он знал, как сильно ей это не понравится, поэтому тянул та долго. Такая маленькая уязвимая стая, сразу после потрясения. По всякой логике и инстинкту им положено пару лет не отходит друг от друга ни на шаг. Он чувствовал это и знал, что для альфы это ощущение должно быть в десять раз сильнее. 

Лора посмотрела на него с тоской, но потом ее взгляд скользнул над его плечом и Дерек знал, что она смотрит на все еще мирно спящего ребенка. Формально только она имела право сделать выбор и все в ней должно было кричать «нет, ты останешься здесь, где ты нужен, потому что я так сказала». Но Лора не была просто вожаком стаи, она была его сестрой. 

\- Насколько? – наконец спросила она, отступая. 

\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил он. Единственная альтернатива была «на долго», но он боялся, что она спросит навсегда ли и на это ответить будет еще сложнее. 

\- А школа? – как-то растерянно спросила она, но тут же помотала головой. – Забудь, это мелочи. Но, ты знаешь, куда? Колледж? 

\- В Нью-Йорк, - кивнул Дерек. – До конца недели, я смогу собрать все документы. Экзамены можно сдать сразу там, у меня уже есть рекомендации от преподавателей. 

\- Ты подготовился, - сказала она и один уголок ее губ пополз вверх. - Ты справишься.

Дерек неопределенно пожал плечами. Разговор был для них тяжелый, но его стало наконец отпускать после кошмара, а может после долгого напряжения этих месяцев. Очень хотелось спать и почему-то сон больше не пугал, может потому, что худшее он уже видел. 

Он шагнул к двери мимо Лоры, которая опять смотрела на Стайлза. Она обхватила себя руками, перевела взгляд на Дерека и снова назад, почти видимо разрываясь между ними двумя. Это заставило его задержаться на пороге. Он изо всех сил искал правильные слова и к собственному удивлению – нашел. 

\- Мы справимся, - поправил он ее, не разворачиваясь, чтобы не пожалеть о сказанном, – мы же стая. 

В это «мы» он включил троих и знал, что Лора это поняла. Но встретиться с ней взглядом, или тем более взглянуть на кровать, он еще не мог. На это нужно было время. Много времени.


End file.
